<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the woods by the_sunshine_dims</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028348">the woods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims'>the_sunshine_dims</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Fear, Horror, Horror-ish, Hurt/ no comfort, bleeding trees, foggy and uncertain ending, hating quiet, hurt/possible no comfort, mention of scrapes and cuts, wanting to scream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>remus didn't mean to evision patton in a forest in the imagination, he really didn't, and patton would never and could never hold it against him, but... </p><p>it didn't make patton any less terrified</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton took a shaky breath, </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Its okay it’s okay it’s okay itsokayitsokitsokay </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was okay,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It was. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Remus didn’t mean to invision him in a Forest,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> In this forest </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And he didn’t mean for that to become real</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t mean to</p><p> </p><p>And Patton could never hold this against Remus </p><p> </p><p>But it didn’t make it any less scary.</p><p> </p><p>He could feel something watching him</p><p> </p><p>He could barely see the sun through the thick brush and canopy</p><p> </p><p>He was scared, really scared.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to yell or scream or <em> anything </em>but he knew something would hear him</p><p> </p><p>And he knew he wouldn’t want it to have heard him.</p><p> </p><p>So he stays quiet</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So quiet. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He hates the silence,</p><p> </p><p>He hopes the others are looking for him.</p><p> </p><p>He wants to go home</p><p> </p><p>He wants to go home <em> so much. </em></p><p> </p><p>He takes another shaky breath before walking and scoping out his surroundings </p><p> </p><p><em> Didn’t Logan say to say still if you ever get lost </em> </p><p>His mind echos</p><p> </p><p>He can’t pay attention to it though when every tree looks like it’s leaning over to him</p><p> </p><p>He makes out faces on the trees, though he tries to talk himself out of the thought, using anything Logan had ever said to excuse the thought</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> In the dark you see things. Your mind searches for faces in everything. Trees don’t have faces. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the path had gotten incredibly narrow, the trees intruding on the path, he barely notices his hand had been outstretched to touch the tree until he feels something sticky on his hands, he reflexively yanks it back to him</p><p> </p><p>His heart drops and breath gets stuck in his throat when he sees what covered the tips of his fingers</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Saps not red </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sap doesn’t smell like iron </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He withholds a scream and instead gags as he tries to wipe it off on a bush</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Get it away get it away get it awaygetitawaygetitaway </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ...please </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He can barely keep the tears from streaming,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I want to go home </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He barely manages to get it off his fingers before he starts running aimlessly, hoping to get out of this Forest, he doesn’t care when his cardigan gets ripped off from a low hanging branch, he doesn’t care when he gets cuts and scrapes or he trips and falls.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He just wants to get home again. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>